Living With Alex
by IttyBittyDhampir
Summary: He winked and crawled up the bed to lay with me. “Too bad: I would have liked to continue the journey.” Chappy 9 up now!
1. The Imprint

**Author's note: This is a Twilight fic set after Eclipse and before the epilogue (when Jake leaves) and Breaking**** Dawn. This won't have anything to do with the Cullen's, so Jake will be somewhat happy. Co-written by _Jeaniverre. _**

**UPDATE! - This chapter has been rewritten. Please feel free to reread it :D**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but Alex and Lissa. No, really.**

* * *

"Are you even listening?"

It took me a minute to register that she was talking. "Wait, what?"

"That guy is staring at you!" my best girlfriend whispered, poking my cheek until my face turned. He _was _staring.

"Who, Alex?" I asked, covering my face with my hand casually; there was something about the way he looked at me.

"Is that his name?" she raised her eyebrow. "But, yo- oh! He's coming over here!" she cried, hitting my arm repeatedly.

"Could you refrain from being a girl for _one_ second, Sarah?" I rolled my eyes. I never was one for the girly nonsense, preferring to hang out with the guys.

"Excuse me?" came a low voice from behind me.

I briefly closed my eyes then turned to look at his face. "Yes?" I smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, nodding to the empty seat next to me.

"Ah- no," I replied uneasily, scooting over a little; he sat surprisingly close. I could feel his unnatural body heat from where he sat, but hey, the La Push boys ran hot these days.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but someone interrupted it him. "Hey, Alex! Oh, hey, Lissa."

"Seth," I grinned, putting a lock of hair behind my ear. I always liked Seth, but never enough to actually date him. It was more brotherly love: our parents had known each other for ages. "How's your mom?" I asked, putting my hands in my lap.

"She's good- um, Alex? The Embry sent me to get you," he grimaced, and gestured toward the other werewolves. Without Seth and Alex, Embry Call was there with Jacob Black and Quil Ateara, all stuffing their faces. Alex got up with a huff and returned to his table.

"So," he smiled, sitting down, sort of flirtatious like.

"Oh, Seth," I smiled, flirting back. "You're so funny."

"I try." He raised an eyebrow teasingly. "What's up with you sitting with Alex all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "He just came up and over here, out of the blue."

His eyes widened and he twisted his head to glance over at the other boys. "Hey, I'll talk to you later Liss. Tell the fam I said hi."

"You too," I replied, confused.

"It is so weird how you can just talk to those boys," Sarah said abruptly.

"Why would I not be able to?" I asked, tilting my head at her.

"They're so _hot._" she smiled, staring at them dreamily. "_Especially_ that Seth guy."

I laughed loudly, and a couple heads turned and glared. "Seriously? _Seth?"_

"What? Is he weird?"

"It's just- I've known him forever and... never mind. He is cute, I _guess_," I smirked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye, hoping he heard that, and that they were all giving him grief.

"More like _adorable,_" she giggled.

"And would you stop staring? You're creeping me out." I shivered, glancing at them. They were all grinning at me. _Crap. What'd I do?_

Seth burst out laughing and Alex glared at him.

"What?" I whispered under my breath.

Seth looked at me and shrugged, winking at Alex, who cast his gaze away and turned red.

"Dirty little secret?" I asked even quieter. The smile on Seth's face grew into a smirk and he stood and walked into the hallway.

When my last teacher let us out, I stopped by Jacob's car and waited. Embry and Alex got there before him. Alex stopped in his tracks, and his eyebrows drew together.

I stopped looking at him as Jake walked up next to me. "Let's take a walk."

"Nice try." I folded my arms.

"You're really going to make me do this the hard way?" he asked disbelievingly. I growled.

He sighed and threw me over his shoulder. "Jake!" I screeched, fiercely pounding my fists on his back.

"Damn, woman! Have you gotten stronger?"

"I sure _hope _so." I tried to kick him and missed.

He put me down once he got to my car and smirked at me.

"Asshole," I grumbled.

He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "How was class?"

"Again: nice try. I need to talk to-"

"You can't go over there." He grabbed my wrist nervously when I tried to stalk away.

"Why not?" I asked, setting my books on the top of the car and crossing my arms.

"Because it's really icy and I don't want-" he stammered.

"You would never pass up a moment of watching me fall. What's really going on?" He didn't have to lie. I knew everything about werewolves now. There wasn't anything to hide. "You can trust me." I lowered my voice.

"Sorry, Liss. Sam's orders." It hurt him to say it.

"Yeah, yeah." I slumped my shoulders. "I know."

"If I could tell you, you know I would."

"I know, Jake," I said sadly. "That's what kills me."

"Sorry," he apologized.

I nodded and put my books in the passenger's seat of the car. "'S okay. I'll talk to you on Monday."

"Actually, Seth's mom is frying fish tonight if you want to come over; I'm sure she wouldn't mind," he offered.

"That sounds great. I'll call you." I said, climbing through the door.

"See you." He started walking away.

"Bye, Jake." I got out of the parking lot and drove quietly as the vehicle would allow. What would be so bad that even Jake couldn't tell me? I understood that once Sam gave an order, it couldn't be broken, but Jake told me _everything. _

"Mom, I'm home!" I called, setting my crap down.

She poked her head out of the kitchen and continued with the dishes. "Hi, honey."

"Mrs. Clearwater's having a fish fry, can I hang out over there?"

"Who's going?" she grunted, scrubbing a plate.

"All the guys probably, and Leah," I shrugged.

"You don't know?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Jake invited me before I left school; I didn't have to time to ask questions." I rolled my eyes, starting to help her.

"Oh, _Jake_ invited you?" she beamed, looking at me.

"_Mom,_ I told you: Jake is just a friend," I snapped, scowling.

"But he's so cute, Lissa, and I think he likes you." She smiled even bigger.

Yep, sure. "Whatever you say, mom." The phone interrupted our chat. "I'll get it." I put it on speaker and continued with the dishes. "Hello?"

"Hey, Liss," Jake's voice said smoothly.

"Hey, Jake, my mom said I can go," I said cheerfully.

"Cool. Hey, do you want me to pick you up?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"That'd be fantastic; I don't have enough gas, and I won't get paid for another week." I admitted.

"Okay, well I'll grab you around five. You can get ready in that time, right?"

I laughed. "Oh, geez- I'm not that bad."

His husky laugh made the phone vibrate. "See you Liss."

"Bye, Jake." When I hung up, my mother had a big smile on her face. "No!" I growled, stalking out.

* * *

At four-thirty, I thought I was going to die. "Mom, please! I'm not going on a date! It's just _Jake _for heaven's sake!" I shouted at her; she'd been trying to persuade me to dress up for the occasion.

"Honey, you two have _potential_. You should see the way he looks at you," she simpered, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I sighed and got up. There was no way I could convince her without telling her the secret. _Sorry, mom. I can't date Jake because he's a werewolf and he's going to imprint someday. _That would be an interesting conversation. I glanced at the clock: four forty-five.

She left the room when the phone rang. There was a sudden tapping sound on my window that made me jump. I hurried over and opened it, swallowing hard as Alex hopped into my room. "Alex?" I asked while turning my head to make sure my mom was still on the phone.

"I know this is short notice-" he began.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, shutting the door and locking it.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said plainly.

"Well you can't just show up at my window!" I snapped, pointing to it.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Why couldn't you ask me at Seth's?" I glowered at him.

"I'm not going." he said flatly.

"Well, why not?"

"Sam won't let me," he explained.

I swallowed. Something was definitely wrong here. "Why is Sam being so retarded?"

"How much do you know about us?" he probed.

"Everything," I answered.

He was taken aback, but he kept talking. "In the lunchroom today, I saw you for the first time as a werewolf."

"I'm not a werewolf, Alex," I answered, thinking that he might have hit his head on the window frame.

"No, I saw you for the first time since _I_ became a werewolf," he said exasperatedly.

"Congratulations! Welcome to the pack," I sardonically replied.

He growled. "This isn't funny, Liss; I saw you through _wolf eyes_ for the _first time_. See what I'm getting at?"

"You imprinted on me?" I guessed, half joking.

He took a step closer to me. "I'm sorry."

My eyebrows shot up. "No. No, I understand. You can't help it." I looked into his eyes, hoping that they were light and joking. But, no: they were laced with concern because the gods hate me.

"You don't have to do anything. I won't be like Sam and Quil. You don't _have_ to like me." He held my eyes.

"You would do that?"

"I care about you, remember? I wouldn't want you to do something you don't want to." He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know… It would be nice to get to know you." I tried to rearrange my features into something less devastated-looking.

He looked down and grabbed my hand in his shaky grip. "I'd like that. You know, if you don't mind."

I continued looking at his eyes. They were brown in color, but there was something deeper that swirled in them. "So why did Sam want to keep this a secret?"

He let his eye lids fall and sighed. "He thinks, since I'm new, that I won't be able to control myself."

"Yeah, because you look unstable," I whispered sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"Why did you decide to tell me?" I queried.

"I couldn't stand you not knowing. It may not seem like it, but I hate lying," he smirked.

"And you went around alpha orders? You're a rebel," I countered.

He laughed and kept looking in my eyes, moving closer.

"Do you mind if I invite you to the dinner tonight?" I asked him.

He looked confused. "But Sam said-"

"I'm inviting you. Sam will understand that you can't say no." I laughed at myself. "Then, they'll freak out because _I _asked _you._ Don't you think it's good?"

"Can't believe I didn't come up with it myself," he said with a barking guffaw.

"Jake will be here any minute, and before he smells-" his lips were suddenly on mine.

He was kissing me so forcefully that he was pushing me backward. I collided with the wall behind me, and he pulled away. "I'm sorry," he whispered, whipping around.

I was too shocked to speak. I just watched him crawl out the window as the doorbell rang.

"Lissa! Jake's here!" my mom called.

I composed myself and went to greet Jake.


	2. Party

**A/N: Co-written with Jeaniverre; this one has been revised.**

Jake didn't mind the fact that I was quiet the whole ride, but Seth could sense my frustration.

"Tell me what's wrong," he murmured, when everyone moved into the other room.

"Nothing's wrong," I insisted, and took a sip of my drink.

"Liss," he goaded, elbowing me softly. "Really."

"The whole Alex thing - I'm trying to figure it out," I sighed. Maybe he would crack. I couldn't keep this secret to myself. It was physically impossible.

"Yeah I don't know."

"Do you think Sam should hide it from me?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"How do you-"

"Seth," I pressed.

"No, I don't. I think it's wrong," he snapped.

"Well, I know everything," I whispered.

"You know!" His eyebrows shot up to impossible heights.

I hastily shushed him. "Yeah, he told me," I admitted, looking down.

"But how did he get around the-"

I put my finger over his mouth and looked around. "I don't know, just- _please _don't give him a hard time," I begged. "I don't want to stress him out."

"So are you going to go out with him?" he asked after a minute.

"I'm not sure yet."

"He seems nice." He nodded, looking down.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I cracked a smile.

"Absolutely not," he growled, standing up and walking out.

I chuckled and stood up to go back into the living room when the sliding door opened.

"Hey," a whisper said from behind, walking toward me.

"You made it," I replied happily.

"Of course," came Alex's hushed voice, and we stealthily picked our way back to the living room.

"I understand that you're hungry Paul, but-" Jake stopped midsentence. "Alex?"

Alex cleared his throat. "Jake."

"I thought that Sam..."

"Lissa invited me." he nodded toward me. _Of all people, it had to be Jake who noticed him first…_

"Oh… Liss, can I talk to you?" Jake commanded through tight lips.

Alex's grip on my waste tightened. "Why?"

Jake looked at Alex's arm and then his eyes. "You told her?"

"She guessed," He replied defensively.

"Sam's not going to be happy about this," Jake shook his head.

"Give 'em a break Jake. We'll tell them when the time comes." Paul managed to mutter while downing an entire soda in a single gulp.

"I don't like it," he mumbled on his way back into the living room, followed by Paul.

"Do we have to stay here?" Alex turned to me, his eyes pleading.

"No, we can leave," I sighed, making my way through the living room.

"Leaving so soon, Lissa?" Emily asked, walking in front of me. I felt Alex step to stand behind me and her face fell. "Alex," she acknowledged.

"How are you Emily?"

"Fine," she replied, casting her gaze downward. When she brought her head up, she looked me in the eyes, as if to give me a warning. I blew it off and pulled Alex outside.


	3. Phased

**A/N: Co-written with Jeaniverre; this one has been revised. **

**ALEX'S POV.**

Her face lit up my night. She beamed the entire time; never has a person made me as happy as I was. Lissa was definitely not your average girl.

"Okay... What's the most embarrassing thing anyone has ever done to you?" she asked, taking a turn in our game.

I chuckled. "That would have to be when I fell in my mom's store, face-first into Jake's birthday cake."

"That's not too bad," she frowned.

"But you don't have a dozen people in your mind, repeating the incident day and night." I reminded her.

She let shine one of her dazzling smiles. "Well… It's your turn."

I laughed and dropped my head, thinking. "Hmm... I've got one: what's your earliest memory?"

"A nightmare I had when I was three," she replied, sitting up. "What are you thinking?"

This was it - I could tell her how important she was to me. How much this imprint made me love her. "Nothing in particular." _Damn..._

She narrowed her eyes. "You're lying."

"I want to have sex with you." This time, she threw up her hands and sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine - I was wondering if I could kiss you or not," I revealed.

"That's weird," she whispered after a moment.

I averted my eyes. "I know I-"

"No. I was just thinking the same thing." she smiled, kissing me. It wasn't like the first one; this one felt _right. _After a few seconds, she backed away and looked into my eyes.

"Mm?" I asked, too incoherent for words.

"You're so easy to be with," she replied, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Is that a good thing?" I inquired, laughing.

"If you want to take it that way." _God, she is amazing._

"I'm glad I got to meet the real you," she said sincerely, running her fingers up my arm.

"There's more to me than this, you know."

"Oh?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"So much more." I pecked her on the lips.

"I think I might just want to get to know that person," she whispered, meeting my face again. "But, I have to get home."

"So soon?" I frowned.

She smiled her big smile and stood up. "That's how it goes."

"I'll walk you."

When we got to her house, she turned and looked at me. "This was fun."

"I agree."

We just stood there for a bit, holding hands. "I want to see you again."

"I'd like that," I cringed internally- how cliché?!

"I better get inside before my mom explodes with anticipation." she smiled sheepishly, looking down.

"Okay." I really didn't want to see her go, but if she had to…

In one swift movement, her arms were around my neck and she was kissing me. Then the light flickered and we jolted apart, startled.

"Okay mom! I'll see you at school," she muttered to me.

"Bye, Lissa."

"Bye, Alex." She bit her lip, closing the door.

__

Oh my god.

I thought to myself. _I'm in love!_

_

* * *

_

I absolutely love running. The power, the breeze, the feeling of being free... it makes me want to run forever.

__

Alex! How could you tell her?

Sam's voice echoed through my head.__

How did you get past the order?

Jake's followed.__

I don't understand why we shouldn't have, Sam; I mean, what's wrong with her?

I replied.

It's beyond our control Alex. There's nothing we can do. You'll find out soon enough. Sam ordered.

I growled and phased back. I didn't need all those people in my head right now. Maybe now was a good time to see if she was in her bedroom. When I reached her window, I glanced inside. Her mother was on the phone, tears running down her face.

"I don't know where she is! She was extremely mad at me. I feel horrible." She started sobbing. "Are you positive she'll be alright Sam?"

The gears turned in my head. _Sam? _

"You don't think it will be tonight will it? Oh, Sam!" she was crying furiously now.

"Alex!" A voice whispered from the trees behind me.

I turned. "What's going on?"

Embry was frantic. "Alex, you gotta hurry! It's Lissa."

I ran over to him. "What's wrong?" My eyebrows met in the middle of my forehead.

"_Come on!_" He urged, phasing. I followed.

__

How could this happen? - I thought she was going to be normal. - No wonder Sam told her everything.

What's happening?

__

Alex...?

__

Lissa?

__

Alex, what's going on?

__

Well, um, you phased?

There was silence.

__

Why me?

Why

__

I don't find this very funny, Jake! I don't know how to go back!

We can help.

She plead ed.Sam's cool voice came into the conversation.not _you? _Jake's voice asked, amused. I said, rather stating the obvious.She sounded ready to burst into tears.I gasped. Well, as much as a mind-voice can gasp.a feminine voice whispered; that definitely wasn't Leah.I broke the stir of words.

Please!

"Sam, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, once we were phased and alone.

"I didn't know how."

My voice was starting to shake. "Really? Didn't you think I would be okay with it?"

"Alex, calm down."

"How do you expect me to _calm down_?" I growled, my arms quaking.

"You have to," he said sternly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I've finally got this down!" Lissa's excited voice echoed through the hallway. She strode into the room and I composed myself.

"Hey, Alex," she greeted. All of the sudden, I didn't feel the same when I hugged her. Not as… anchored down.

"It's so weird now; I feel like one of the guys," she laughed, sounding relieved. She stopped when she noticed that we weren't. "Well, my mom is probably freaking out, so I better get home."

"I'll walk you." I cut in.

"Okay," she nodded hesitantly, opening the door.

"So that's what it feels like, huh? The explosion," she said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you get used to it," I nodded absentmindedly.

She looked at her hands for a minute. There was scarring. "And this?"

"It's because your body isn't used to, um-" I couldn't find a better word. "exploding. But, remember - we heal fast, so those will be gone by the time you get to bed tonight."

"I don't understand it. Why did I turn?"

"No idea. Sam knew; you should ask him," I replied, using all my power to keep my hands from shivering.

"Sam knew? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell _you?_ This seems like a pretty big deal in my eyes…"

"He's not cracking."

She grumbled and folded her arms. After a minute she loosened and smirked up at me. "I bet I could beat you at arm wrestling."


	4. Cliff Diving

**A/n: Co-written with Jeaniverre. This one has been revised.**

* * *

**Lissa's POV **

Amazing: in one month, I discovered just how madly in love I am with a werewolf. Don't take in account the fact that he imprinted on me; I just think of that as an added bonus. In a way, I love him like any teenage girl would love their first _real _boyfriend: their first real love. He's so much more to me than anything in the world. But now, after I became like him, he doesn't seem attached anymore. Can a werewolf imprint on another werewolf? Can you _un-_imprint?

"Good morning!" my mom chimed, taking the covers.

I moaned and rolled over, falling off my small bed.

She looked over me, smiling. "Sam called."

I groaned even louder and covered my head with a pillow. "Mom, please!"

"Do you want me to call him back?" she inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"And say what?" I said fruitlessly; I already knew that I was defeated.

"'I'm sorry Sam, but Lissa feels like she doesn't need to protect the reservation right now.'" she grinned knowingly.

I moaned for a third time and got up. "This sucks."

"Not my genes." She shook her head and walked out.

I got up and got dressed quickly so I could get out of there. When I walked outside, Alex caught me.

"Hey, Liss," he smiled. Was he for real?

"Hey, Alex. Did Sam call you too?" I asked, walking with him.

"Nope. He called you?" he asked lightly.

"That's what my mom said." I shrugged.

"Last night..." he chuckled. Or, at least, I think that's what he said.

"What was that…?" His face flushed and he shook his head.

"Want me to go?" he offered, referring to meeting Sam. This was getting weird; he obviously shouldn't love me anymore.

"Yeah... we need to talk anyway."

He looked at me for a minute, clearly unnerved. "Sure."

* * *

It took me ten minutes to get it out. I just couldn't narrow it down to the main point.

"I don't get what you're trying to say." he tilted his head.

"Why do you still hang around with me?" I asked finally.

"What? You can't be serious." he raised an eyebrow. We'd stopped walking for at least five minutes.

"You have obviously _un-_imprinted on me. I mean, I'm a werewolf now too. It's not possible." I shook my head.

He looked into my eyes for a long time. It made me feel self-conscious.

"So, you think the only reason I was in love with you was because I imprinted on you?" he asked uneasily.

"Well- not so much anymore..." I admitted.

He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"You don't think that it meant anything?" he half-yelled unbelievingly.

"Well I thought..."

"You thought wrong. Liss, I- I could never even _fathom _that you would think I work like that. I was _in love _with you; I- I still am." he started walking.

I noticed that my mouth was open, and quickly shut it. "No, Alex!" I shouted, but he ran into the woods and phased. "Damn..." I whispered, leaning on a tree. I got a sudden surge of anger and kicked it, leaving a dent, while my hands quivered. How could I have been so _stupid? _He really did love me; the accusing prick that I was. I had to make it up to him. But how?

* * *

As it turns out, Sam just wanted to have a talk with me about keeping calm, meeting places, running rounds, etcetera. When he let me go, I met up with Sarah at the diner in Forks. I missed her.

"I haven't talked to you in forever." she laughed, hugging me.

"Yeah, this week has been... hectic." That made me laughed inside.

"I see... So, what's been going on?"

"Well, you know that Alex guy? From lunch?" I asked, smiling.

"No way; you aren't _dating_ him, are you?"

She knew me so well. "Well we were, but I think we broke up."

"You _think_?"

"Yeah... I sort of upset him. It's a long story, but I want to make it up to him." I nodded.

"Okay; how?" she rubbed her hands together.

I smiled, and a plan unraveled itself from my tangled mind.

* * *

I found Alex lying down in the sand by the water. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping, but I walked over anyway and sat next to him, setting my chin on my knees. He opened one of his eyes and sighed, sitting up. "What do you want Lissa?"

That hurt. I looked down, but directed my eyes back up to him. He wasn't going to win this. "Its a free country. I go to the beach if I want to."

"Then you can enjoy the beach without me." he stood up and brushed off his shorts.

"Aw, come on, Alex!" I followed.

"What do you want from me?" he called, turning.

It was time. "Come cliff diving with me." I pleaded once I'd caught up.

"What?" He looked befuddled.

"Cliff diving - the waves are perfect." I nodded toward the ocean.

He looked at me for a minute and shook his head.

"Please Alex?"

"Fine." he growled, stalking toward the cliffs.

As he walked away, I did a minor victory dance and ran to catch up with him. When we got to the cliff, he slipped his shirt off. I almost melted. Almost.

"Well?" he asked, motioning to the brim of the rock.

"Hold on." I muttered, pulling my shirt off. Phase one was in action. I managed to find my bikini in my closet before I came. It was a good call. I put my clothes to the side and looked at him.

He coughed and waved me to go.

"Oh no, we're jumping at the same time." I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and stood next to me. I held out my hand, which he grabbed. "Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"3...2...1... Go!" and we jumped. The feeling was exhilarating; I hadn't cliff dived in ages.

When we hit the water, I came up laughing. He was beaming, too. Phase Uno, complete; on to Phase Two.

"That was great!" I shouted, walking up the beach and collapsing in the sand.

"The best!" He fell beside me.

I looked up at him, my breathing heavy. "I knew you'd have fun."

He smirked and moved hair some from my face. "You win, but I'm still mad about earlier."

I scooted closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Liss. You accused me of feeling forced to love you." he shook his head, looking up at the sky. "I meant it."

I set my head on my elbow and moved my face closer to his. "So did I." I whispered.

Alex sat up to look me in the eyes. Then, I kissed him. I kissed him hard. This was no granny peck-on-the lips: this was Phase Two, with a capital 'P' and a capital 'T'. He didn't pull away, but he didn't kiss back, so I took the first move and climbed on top of him. His hand gripped my shoulder; he wasn't pushing me off, but pulling me closer. Then, he began to kiss back, just as fiercely. I was winning.

Then he stopped to take a breath. "Not fair," he murmured against my lips.

"It's perfectly fair." I replied, my fingers entangling in his hair.

"It's not fair at all. You're trying to seduce me on the beach!"

I smiled, and brushed my lips across his.

"Now you're teasing."

"Yes," I whispered in his ear.

Then, in one swift movement, _he_ was on top of _me_.

"Are you giving in?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Definitely not." He shook his head.

Then I leaned up and enticed him back down to the sand.


	5. Chili

**A/N: Co-written with Jeaniverre; this one has been revised. **

Phase Three was in action as he brought me back to my house.

"Déjà vu," he looked down at me, swinging our arms.

"You know, my mom's out," I mentioned, raising my eyebrows. "I probably shouldn't be home alone with all those wolves running around."

"You'll be home alone? I can't have that!" He smirked suggestively and opened the door to pull me in.

I laughed and shut the door, winding my arms around his neck. "Someone could steal me," I frowned.

"The only one who's stealing you is me." His lips brushed my nose.

"Ooh, I'm scared," I snickered.

"You should be; I can be very frightening," he growled in a husky voice.

"Well," I backed away from him. "Show me what you got, tough guy!" I challenged, turning into the hallway.

"I'm not going to chase you," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, fine. You couldn't catch me anyway," I teased, and tripped lightly down the hallway. I heard footsteps behind me, and I darted for my room.

I was barely through the doorway before he tackled me onto the bed, pinning me down with brutal force. "Gotcha."

I leaned up and kissed him quickly. "You win."

He stood up and stepped away from me. "Wait a minute."

I sat up and looked at him. I couldn't have him figuring out the plan. I tugged hard on the belt loops of his jeans, and he jerked into me. When I had my chance, I pressed my mouth to his. I held him relentlessly this time, even more so than on the beach. It wasn't too long before he gave in, kissing me hard. "Eager are we?" I chuckled. He grunted an affirmative, moving his mouth along my jaw line, tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I lifted my back, allowing him to slip it off, noticing that his had somehow come off in the heat of the moment. I raked my fingers down his chest before burying them in his hair. He kissed his way down my abdomen and dipped his tongue into my bellybutton. He faltered, and glanced up, staring into my eyes desperately. "I give in." he said breathlessly.

"What?" I gasped.

"You win. I forgive you! I love you, Lissa. I do- I love you," he whispered kisses back up my torso, weaving his hands behind my back to my bra strap.

"Wait, wait!" I shouted, pushing on his muscular chest.

He stopped, his breathing heavy on my neck.

"I'm not doing this _right now_."

He looked at my face. "You're not serious."

"I am," I smiled, panting. "I won- you forgave me."

He sighed and dropped his head. "I guess I should have known," he said, not amused.

I grasped his chin and pulled his face eyelevel. "Maybe someday, just not now. Besides- I'm not quite ready for that. We've both got too much going on…" I trailed off, and we avoided each other's gaze, thinking of Sam. "Well, er, my mom's got some chili on the stove. Hungry?" I asked with a sheepish grin.

"Always," he answered, scowling against a smile.

"I thought you said that I was forgiven," I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go eat some gas-inducing beans, eh?" he said as he chucked a pillow at me. I bit my lip and grinned, knowing that I was pardoned.

I was reaching for my shirt when I noticed that Alex's was in pieces next to my door.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing my distraction.

I blushed. "Um, your shirt's kind of shredded." He followed my gaze, before chuckling.

"And you said I was eager…" As he bent to scoop up the scraps, I couldn't help but stare at his back, marveling at the way his muscles flexed when he moved.

He turned and caught me staring. "You can, uh, use one of Jake's shirts." I stuttered, hopping off the bed. He lifted an eyebrow. "He and Seth hang out here a lot, since there was no one else to hog all the food," He tilted his head.

"But, why do you have a drawer full of their clothes?" He inquired as he grabbed a shirt.

"There were a lot of emergency calls from Sam," I explained.

"Ahh…" He seemed to understand. At least, I hope he did. _It _is_ a bit weird_, I admitted to myself.

Shaking it off, I helped him find a shirt that wasn't stained with catsup or gravy. He pulled it over his head as we walked into the kitchen.

"Mm…" he sighed as his stomach grumbled, lifting the lid. "Uhn…" Alex groaned; he looked about ready to eat out of the cooker.

"Hold, tiger," I chided, handing him a bowl while filling one of my own. I sat at the table. "Can you hand me a spoon and get out some crackers?" He handed me the package of saltines and licked my spoon before passing it to me. I glared at him and he growled playfully. Rolling my eyes, I blew cooled my chili and began to eat.


	6. Promise

**A/N: WRITING CHAPTER 7! PROMISE! Jeaniverre is working on it at the moment. We've finally got a plot. We're so happy;)**

**A/N2: Co-written with Jeaniverre; this one has been revised. **

"Lissa?" My mother's voice was calling me from the living room.

My eyes fluttered open and I rolled over, bumping into something... someone? "Sorry, Alex," I slurred, rolling the other way. Wait... "No!" I shot up, eyes wide, forcing him on his feet. "You have to go!"

He made for the window, but it didn't budge.

"Closet!" I hissed in a panic.

When my mom walked in, I smiled at her. "Hi, mom."

"Hi honey. Did you have a good time on your date?" She leaned on the doorframe.

"Yeah, it was, uh, great." _That_ was an understatement.

"Okay so... what happened?" Maybe letting him hide in the closet wasn't such a good idea...

"Nothing, really," I lied unconvincingly, hoping against hope that he wasn't listening.

My mother raised an eyebrow. "You aren't a good liar, and I'm not stupid."

My mouth dropped open. "Mom!"

"What? I was a teenage girl once, and from experience-" I would not let her finish that thought.

I stood up and shoved her out the door. "Get out!"

"I'm going, I'm going! But, baby, promise me something," she whispered before leaving. I couldn't help but sense the importance of whatever she had to say.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Promise me you won't be reckless," she stressed.

"_Mom_!" Really, mom? _Really_? You're going to do this with my boyfriend in the closet? _**Really**_?

"Just, promise me," she begged.

I consented, just wanting her out.

"Goodnight, honey." She whispered, kissing my forehead.

"'Night, mom," I sighed with relief as she shut the door.

When she was gone, Alex slid my closet door open. "I got it before, but I really understand, now."

"Understand what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Why you stopped last night."

"Oh..." Blood rushed to my face as he sat across from me on my bed.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, that makes you uncomfortable," he reassured me, taking my hand in his.

"I love you, Alex," I whispered, fighting tears, oblivious as to why I was so emotional.

"I love you, Lissa." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I always will. Imprint or not."

I thought about that for a moment. "What happens if _I_ imprint?"

His eyes clouded over suddenly. "You won't."

"Never?"

"Leah hasn't," he said sorrowfully.

"She hasn't met him yet," I assured him.

He was quiet for a few minutes. "I don't think you ever will. Sam's theory is that we imprint with the person who will make the most powerful descendents. But since you two won't be having kids for a few decades..."

"Understandable," I stated.

"Does that bother you?" He asked, sounding worried.

"What- that I can't have kids? I really hadn't thought about it. I never really saw kids in my future anyway." I shook my head. The cloud of gloom didn't go unnoticed, however.

"You don't have to live your life like this," Alex said painfully.

"Live like what?"

"You don't have to be like the rest of us. You can live a normal life. You know, 'give up the wolf', and whatnot," he whispered.

"No! Oh, no, I'm comfortable, I'm fine, for now," I smiled weakly. The conversation wasn't finished. I knew there would be more words later on, but I didn't want to argue right now.

Sensing my withdrawal, he squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. "Werewolves need sleep too, you know," he said, standing up and checking his watch. "I'd better go."

"Are you sure? Because last time I checked, you hadn't-"

"I have parents, too," he smiled.

"Which I'll get to meet, right? Formally, I mean." I grinned up at him impishly.

"Sure," he chuckled, pecking me on the cheek and climbing out the window to run home. He leapt to the ground and jogged into the woods. I smiled to myself, collapsing on my bed from exhaustion, knowing that my mother would flick off the light that I was too tired to turn off.


	7. Dream

**Jeaniverre: Ooh, a lemon! Well, not full-out, but pretty darn tootin', if I say so myself: I write a pretty mean almost-lemon. IB was too chicken; we were both blushing when we read it, lol. I didn't think this would be up so fast, but neither of us could sleep, so we stayed up untill past four thirty IMing each other so you could get this chapter. Now, the real challenge will be Chapter Eight... Wish us luck!**

**IBD: I'm in agreement with J; I was a chicken! I'm working on it though. A few of my FP stories are practice for... baha. you'll have to see. Ooh, the anticipation!**

Oh. My. God.

As soon as I popped open my eyes, I shot up and turned on the light, looking about my messy room. "What happened last night?" I whispered, gazing dazedly at my bed.

"_Promise me you won't be reckless," she stressed._

"_Mom!" Really, mom? _Really?_ You're going to do this with my boyfriend in the closet? __**Really**__?_

Then all I remembered was - _Oh, god - _I _didn't_ - I _couldn't_ have...

"_I love you, Lissa," He whispered, kissing me fervently._

"_I love you too, Alex," I murmured against his lips. They moved to my neck as he tried unbuttoning my blouse, failing miserably. He was soon frustrated and, tearing his mouth away from my neck, tore the shirt from me, buttons scattering about. He shoved it off my shoulders with quivering hands and returned to attention to my collar bone. I moaned, tugging at the bottom of his shirt until he pulled away with a growl, flinging it from him. I hooked my fingers into the loops of his jeans and jerked him closer. He licked and nibbled his way down my abdomen, grazing his nose through the valley between my breasts. On his way back up, he nuzzled his face to my chest, and wove his arms behind my back to the hooks of my bra, unlatching it, but not quite letting it fall from my front. Instead, he flipped me over and ran his fingers over my shoulder blades and down my spine, eliciting moans from my throat, before rolling me over and dropping the brassiere in the process. I heard his breath hitch, then he suddenly pressed his chiseled trunk flush with mine, just lying still for a few precious moments, letting us catch our breath. _

"_Too fast?" he panted, sounding worried. I shook my head, and pulled his to mine, my lips molding to his. His fingers danced up my sides, before coming to a rest on the sides of my torso hesitantly. I dragged my hands down his carved pectorals, before bringing them back to his neck and guided him down to my exposed chest…_

I tossed my head, trying to rid myself of the memory. "Just a dream," I told myself. I didn't need _that _hanging in my head when I phased.

"Lissa, hon? Are you awake?" A voice dribbled in from out of the doorway.

"Yeah, mom," I called, peeking my head out of my bedroom.

"I've got to get to the hospital," she replied, walking down the hallway. "Dr. Cullen beeped me; my patient is-"

"Yeah, yeah; Go save people," I waved her off, rolling my eyes.

"Bye." She smiled in gratitude, rushing out the front door, yelling a hurried 'I love you' over her shoulder.

A strong pair of arms clasped themselves around my waist, scaring me half to death. "Hey," a low voice behind me said.

"Alex, you _scared _me!" I clutched my heart, laughing.

"Sorry; I couldn't resist..." he laughed as well, kissing my right temple. "You're pretty in the morning," he whispered lightly in my ear.

I couldn't bear to see what kind of havoc my morning breath would wreak, let alone my hair. "Is it that bad?"

"I wasn't making fun of you," he said innocently.

"Oh... well thanks." I blushed, unsure of what to say.

"I love you, Lissa," he whispered.

My mind flashed back to his lips on mine... _They moved to my neck as he tried unbuttoning my blouse_… I shook my head, failing to completely shake the thought.

"What?" He sounded concerned and a little hurt with my movement.

"No, no- it's not you. I just – I had a bad dream last night," I admitted, looking down.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling me back to my bed and sitting across from me.

"Come on," I laughed, shoving his shoulder. "You don't want to hear about it."

"I do!" he insisted, grabbing my hand. "If it's bugging you, you should talk about it."

"It's embarrassing." I muttered, scowling and looking down.

"I won't laugh," he prodded.

"Well... it's not funny, per se: it's more- interesting..."

"Lissa," he griped.

"Really, it was kind of like after the beach." I looked down. "But way intense."

"More? How could that...?" he trailed off.

I glared up at him, frowning.

Then he burst out snickering.

"Alex!" I exclaimed with disbelief.

"I'm sorry! It's just-" he tried to explain, but I stood to leave the room. "Lissa, I'm sorry," he said catching my arm.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Yeah, but you didn't say you had a _sex_ dream!" he tried to hold in another laughing fit, his shoulders shaking noticeably.

"Shh! Someone could hear you!" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Lissa..." he licked the fingers that were over his mouth.

"Sush!" I growled again, wiping my wet hand on his face.

He pulled my hand away and looked me in the eyes. "_I_ won't tell anybody, but _you _probably will."

"What?" I asked, indignant, and I suddenly remembering the reading minds thing. "Oh, yeah… Damn."

"Do you still want to meet my family?" he brought up suddenly, sitting down at the table.

I looked at him warily, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that was a no-no."

If you want to, you can," he started. "As long as my brother's not there..."

"What's wrong with your brother?" I wondered out loud.

He grimaced. "It's – nothing. I mean, you'll see," he stuttered when he saw my glare. "Just, go get dressed."

* * *


	8. Familia

**A/N: And the eighth part begins! This was fairly easy for me to write (avoiding homework does that to you), and although it shows a darker side of Alex's life, there is a funny bit at the end that you might like:) **

**Just so we all know, Alex's last name is pronounced (Geye-mee), the "Geye" sounding like "Guy".**

**IMPORTANTE! We have a short contest, IBD and I! We decided on Lissa's real name a while back, and have since forgotten it. We are very sad and droopy, because it was awesome (of course it was awesome: I thought of it). As a result, we turn to you, readers, to pick an interesting, unique name (unlike 'Allyssa', or other variations of the name, for example) and send it in your reviews. We'll need it in a chapter or two, so the faster you review, the better. Oh - the prize? Not big, but the best we could come up with: you will get a name of your picking (we would prefer that you use your real first name with a fake last name, but whatever) and stick you in the story. Not a minor character who's named once, either. The character might not appear this story, but will be a big part of the sequal. I would enter, but that's just me.**

* * *

On the way there, I probed his mind to no avail.

_Why won't you tell me?_ I gave a low whine, and he rolled his eyes.

_It's complicated_, he relented at last.

_If it's bugging you, you should talk about it; sound like anyone you know?_ I mocked.

He growled.

He skidded to a halt outside his home. _Oh, no._ He started prancing backwards, to the woods.

_What? Is that him? _I stuck my nose in the air. It had a different taste…

_We can't do this! I know you don't understand, and I'll explain someday, but right-_

He phased. He phased, yet I still spun around to bark at him, and boy did I get an eyeful. Stupid move. At least his back was to me.

I phased and quickly slipped into my shorts and cami. He turned his head and snorted at my top.

"It's less embarrassing then carrying around a bra," I muttered and stomped of towards the house.

"Really, we can't go in there!" He grabbed my arm in his strong fingers.

"Like hell we can't," I exclaimed, opening the door, having reached the porch at last. "Morning, Mrs. Ghaimi."

"Good morning, dear," She called over her shoulder from the kitchen.

"Mmm… Smells like roast," I noted as I wafted toward the oven.

"Correct. Ready in about half an hour, if you'd like to stay?" She ended in a question, noticing the look on Alex's face.

"No, we've got-"

"That'd be great, Mrs. Ghaimi," I interrupted. He sighed. I was getting really anxious to learn why we weren't supposed to be here, and if Alex would not spit it out, I would stress it out of him until he could take no more.

"Why don't you show Lissa the house, hon?" Alex's mother commanded; we both knew that it was not a question.

"Sure," he grumbled. Frowning so deeply it was almost comical, he took my hand roughly and started for the hallway.

"This is my dad's office on the right, and my parent's room-" he tapped a door on the left. "My room is at the end, and here's Gavin's room." He pushed the door open and the music stopped.

"Do you know how to _knock_?!" a man yelled. The owner of the voice soon emerged, holding a guitar by the neck. "Oh… hello," He grinned at me.

"Hi," I offered my hand. "I'm Lissa."

"Gavin," He shook my hand with a firm grasp. "You must be Alex's girlfriend."

I shrugged an affirmative, chancing a look at Alex. His face showed no amusement.

"Well, come on in; let me entertain you with a song or two!" He had yet to release my hand, and pulled me inside the small room.

"Actually, we have to get going-" Alex began, but I grabbed his arm and dragged him in as well.

Gavin's voice was not anything to be astonished with, but his guitar skills blew me away. "You're good."

"Thank you kindly," he chuckled, leaning the guitar in the corner of the small room.

"We'd better get going," Alex repeated, pushing lightly on the small of my back.

"Thank you for the song!" I called, struggling back into the hallway. "What's your problem?" I murmured to Alex.

"Problem? I don't have a _problem_!" He whisper-yelled.

"Then why are you whisper-yelling?" I growled back.

"I'll tell you later," he replied softly in my ear, taking hold of my hand and squeezing it.

"Yes, you will," I agreed, pecking lightly on his cheek before continuing on to his room.

We sat on his bed and played Mario on his Gameboy until Mrs. Ghaimi called for dinner. We sat in silence; the only noise was the sound of forks on bowls and Alex and I scarfing down the meal. Until that evening, I never would have thought it possible to wear a frown while eating meat. Alex proved me wrong. Afterwards, we stepped outside to leave.

"Come back again soon, dear," said Mrs. Ghaimi on the porch.

I looked back and saw Gavin behind his mother. "Yes ma'am!" I waved.

As soon as the door shut, Alex turned to me. "Remember you said that the house smelled weird?"

I nodded: when we had arrived at the house, I noted a funky, sweet odor to it.

"Gavin just got out of jail for possession of marijuana," he explained grimly. "By the looks of it, he hasn't stopped."

"Is that why you didn't want me to go in? Because, what - you think that I'll get addicted, or something?" I inquired.

"No, no!" he replied hastily. "He tends to get violent when he's high. He's also got a track record of luring in girls with his 'charm', then destroying them when they least expect it. He's been charged for rape before," Alex admitted. "Of course, the girl thought that they were in love, so she begged her father to let it go, telling the judge that it was a misunderstanding; that she'd consented. Gavin didn't need to give jail time." Alex hung his head. "He's sort of the black sheep. I think that's why my dad stays away from home so much: he's always sleeping at the station. My mom thinks it's her – that she doesn't 'satisfy him'. Gavin's clueless."

I stuck my hand into his oversized pocket and held his. "I'm sorry. I know that you don't want it," I added when Alex began to scoff. "But my apology is the only thing that I can give you right now, besides this." I kissed him softly, hoping that I was correctly expressing my sorrow for him. He pulled his hand out of mine and set it behind my neck, deepening the kiss. It was when we both stopped for air that we decided to strip and phase before things got too heated.

"…_On his way back up, he nuzzled his face to my chest, and wove his arms behind my back to the hooks of my bra, unlatching it, but not quite letting it fall from my front…"_

_Woah, what is that?_Cried Embry. Damnit. Stupid boys, listening where they shouldn't.

_S'not our fault, Lis,_ laughed Paul. _Were you two doing something that the rest of us should know about?_ he thought with suggestive humor.

_Absolutely no-_ started Alex, but I interrupted.

_Yeah, Paul – you want to hear all the gory details? Or, better yet, see them? _

He cringed. _No_. I felt a wrinkle in the air, and he phased.

_I'll take you up on that offer, Lis!_ Embry quailed when Alex growled. _Not now, of course,_ he rephrased. _Only if I ever need something to shut Paul up with._Embry left.

_Ahh, the quiet,_ I reflected.

_Lissa?_ asked Alex warily. _Was that a part of the sex dream?_

_**Sex dream?!**_We heard a throaty laugh a mile to our left. _What is __**that**__ about?_Quil chuckled.

_Ugh!_ _If I wasn't intent on making sure Lissa got home, I would be at your throat, Quil! _If Alex wasn't so intent on making sure I got home, I would be letting Quil in on all that had transpired, and laughing my ass off.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, hannahroo, he was a junkie. Loved your idea. I think that was subconsiously embedded in my mind when IBD and I were discussing the plot, lol.  
Like it? Yes? No? 1.77... Just kidding: I had to stick it in there:) Don't forget about the contest, loves!**


	9. Harry Potter

**IBD's note: um... read down there....**

**J's note: Sorry, but this was written at four o'clock one morning at IBD's house, when we were both jacked up on M&M's and Mountain Dew, so it's a little crack-fic-ish, but not a WHOLE lot. We've actually got a plot, now, but school starts in two weeks, and hard core band camp is just ahead. In short: updates will be EVEN SLOWER. I'm sorry.**

**On a higher note, neither IBD or I recieved any reviews on name suggestions. Lazy, much? Just kidding - We do have one name that we're willing to try, but it won't be until the next chapter. The Suggestion Box is still open. **

* * *

We reached my house and parted on the porch.

"I'll be in your closet, so if you're going to shower or anything, don't come in naked, kay?" Alex whispered before he left.

"As if you don't want it," I muttered, and heard a whispered snort from the other side of the house.

I unlocked the front door and stepped in, a drum roll greeting me. I followed the snores to the living room, told Bobby Flay 'goodnight', and gently woke my mom before she cramped her back again. As my mother drunkenly made her way to her bedroom, I flicked off the light and kissed her cheek. Her door clicked shut and I leapt through the entryway to my room, delicately slamming my door in the process. I dove toward the bed and fell on top of Alex, who was lounging on his belly, flipping through my copy of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

"You still _read_ these?" Alex asked incredulously.

I groaned. "Um, those are my mom's…"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're name's written in chicken scrawl on the inside-front cover. Below that is 'Mr. Romando, rm. 402, #3-12."

What can I say? I tried. "It was third grade! And the movie version of Harry was way hot! Plus, I liked to pretend to be Hermione and wave a stick around my door, yelling _Alohamora_! I was really-" I stopped and my cheeks started burning.

"You what?" He sat up, holding back a smile.

"Nothing." I felt the blush crawl further down my neck.

"Why was it on your bed?"

_Dammit, I thought I'd put that away!_ "Why were _you_ on my bed? Weren't you supposed to be in the closet?" I changed the subject, silently begging him to go along.

He glared at me. "Don't change the subject." He rolled over and put me at arms' length. I quailed under his gaze.

"Stop it," I muttered, averting his eyes. "Why are you so interested? Did you have a crush on Daniel Radcliffe, too?" I scrutinized his face and he rolled his eyes.

"No, but I _am_ interested where that blush travels to…" he said, drawing closer. His kissed me deeply, tongue brushing mine. "It starts here, obviously," he kissed my cheeks softly, twice on each side. "…then here," he trailed his lips along my neck, tracing the jugular. "…and it disappears here," he landed kisses around the neckline, his lips barely touching my skin. "But what I'm wondering is: where does it go next?" he whispered as he slipped my shirt over my head. I was covered in goose pimples, yet my torso burned as he ran his fingers up my sides. He rested his chin in my belly button and stared at me through heavily-lidded eyes. "And look- it's all over! I don't even know if it started here-" His thumbs dashed across the tops of my jeans. "… or came this way." He cast his gaze from my chest to my navel. He winked and crawled up the bed to lay with me. "Too bad: I would have liked to continue the journey." I sighed and tore his shirt off, popping my head through the collar, and took off my bra and jeans. I snuggled into him, pulling my sheets over our shoulders.

"I love you, you freak," I murmured as I drifted off.

He stiffened against my back. "Why am I a freak?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"'Cause you just are," I replied.

"'Cause why?" He insisted on keeping awake.

"Because you are probably the most retarded man alive."

"Like how?" _Ughhhhhhhhhhh. _

"You won't leave you're woman alone." I was _soooo_ close to falling asleep! _Asshole._

"So I'm a man now, eh?" I could hear the grin in his voice and elbowed him weakly. "I sprouted a chest hair the other day you know," he said, flashing his pearly whites.

"Really? Where?" I rolled over and inspected his chest.

"Here," he pointed proudly. I searched the area to no avail.

"I don't see it…" But then I did. "Here?" I asked as I grabbed it and pulled.

"OW! Yes, don't _do_ that!" he complained. I pulled harder and he squirmed. Then my hand broke free from his body, the hair in my fingers. Oops.

"_Nooo!_" he wailed. I grinned.

"Maybe you should have let me sleep," I chided and turned around again. "Don't do anything to me while I'm unconscious," I added smugly, and plopped promptly into dreamland.

_____________________________________________

_I arched my back, forcing my chest into his face, grabbing at his hair to pull his face to mine. His scent filled my nose and flooded all of my finely-tuned senses. I kissed him with fervor, learning the placement of every tooth in his mouth, his tongue exploring mine as well. He pulled an arm out of my hair and ventured it downward, unbuttoning my trousers and yanked the zipper down. I lifted my hips and he slowly pulled them down, holding my eyes. He took my socks off and let his hands linger on my ankles. He leapt back toward me and ran his arms around the straps of my bra, unhooking it. He bit the left wire and lifted it from me. I moaned and ran my nails over his bare back down to the tops of his shorts. I raced my hands along the front rim and wrenched them over his thighs. _

"_No boxers?" I quirked an eyebrow, breathing heavily. _

"_I like the freedom," he panted back, grinning. _

"_Sperm count?" I guessed._

_He ripped the seams of my underwear in reply. _

"_Ahhn," I moaned as he rested his face on my chest, his breath reaching south. I felt a series of interruptions in the stream of air as he chuckled against me. He lifted his face to mine, and I gazed back through my lashes. I cast my eyes across his body, taking him in for the first time. Instead of the excitement I imagined, fear leaked into my system. I bit my lip, unsure for the first time. _

"Lissa?" I heard his sweet voice whisper. "Lissa, hon - wake up."

I rolled over, pressing my face to his warm chest. What was that smell? _Axe…_?

"Lissa," he murmured, shaking me slightly.

I gave no reply.

A hand snuck up my shirt and rubbed from my shoulders to the small of my back.

Groan.

He sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, Lissa." I listened to his footsteps fade out through the doorway. I smiled and rolled onto my stomach.

"Sorry, Liss," he apologized after he came back. He pulled the hem of the shirt over my shoulders and onto my head. I arched my back to the point of snapping as I felt ice sliding down and settling into the crook that I'd made.

_I arched my back, forcing my chest into his face…_

"Stop it, Gavin!" I shouted. Wait. That wasn't his voice, his hands…

I felt him stiffen. "_What_?" he replied flatly. I could almost taste the palpable irritation in his voice.

_Shit_.

"I nightmare, I suppose?" The sarcasm in his voice hurt.

"No, I have to… pee." I jumped up, sprinting to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I muttered aloud, banging my head onto the mirror. Any harder and it would have shattered.

I had dreamt about Alex's brother. His _brother_. His _rapist _brother. His _pot smoking_, _rapist brother_. I was starting to think like Leah. Wait… Oh, she'd _kill _me for that. I jumped when a knock came at the door.

"Liss, what's going on?" his voice traveled easily through the door in his anger and confusion.

I silently filled a Dixie cup with water and poured it in the toilet. "I can't PEE when you're drilling me with questions about a dream that I hardly remember!" Crap. Now I really have to pee. I sat down and prayed to the gods that he wouldn't notice how much I was going. _Ahh_…

"Lissa, are you _really _going to the bathroom, or are you just avoiding me?" He opened the door a crack. It was times like this when I _especially _wished the lock worked. The door stopped moving when his eyes met mine. I was glaring.

"I'm _really_ going to the bathroom, Alex," I growled.

He gulped. "Uh-huh. I see that. Um…" he shut the door. "Some nightmare," he muttered under his breath.

I released the air that I was holding in. I took extra-long washing my face and brushing my teeth. When I walked back into my bedroom, Alex was reading the _Harry Potter_ book again. He flinched when I sat next to him.

"Ahem," he coughed.

"Yeah. _Ahem._" He peered sheepishly at me. I just narrowed my eyes further. "Just so you know, you aren't going to be seeing much more than that for a while."

He blushed and ducked his head. "Yeah. I figured." Awkward silence. _Hehe, gay baby. "_So, erm, your nightmare must have been bad, eh?"

_Aha; he speaks. _"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"People tend to pee a lot when they're scared…" he replied.

"I tend to pee a lot when I wake up in the morning. Besides," I added. "We aren't technically _people_…" I winked when he looked up.

He rolled his eyes in response and rolled closer to me. "Mind telling me what it was about?"

_Of course not, baby! I was just dreaming of the mind-blowing sex that your 25 year old brother would give me if he were to ever rape me!_ "Um, it wasn't a nightmare, _exactly_…"Oh, God, this was the same way it went down last time! _Although, I doubt he'll react in the same way._ "It wasn't really scary until I woke up."

"How's that work?" He screwed up his eyebrows in confusion. At least the connection wasn't made yet.

I decided to help him some. "Do you remember any _other_ 'bad dreams' I've had lately?"

He shook his head. Nope. Of course not.

"Last one was just recently relayed to the entire pack via Embry…" Lights are still out. "It starred you, dipstick."

Click.

His eyebrows were nearing his hair. "…Holy crap; was he hot?"

"What? What the _hell_?"

He started. "I mean, was he hotter than me?"

I could swear my eyebrows were touching in the center. "No, no, not at all." His shoulders relaxed. "Well, yes, but, that's not the point here. What I'm saying is, it was _that kind of dream._"

"I know," he replied coolly.

"Are you _sure_?" I asked. Maybe his elevator wasn't going all the way to the top today.

"Well, um, my leg got kind of wet while you were asleep, and, er, it wasn't enough to be pee…" he trailed off. _Oh, crap. Here it comes._ "Were you, uh, having a _wet dream_?"

I sighed. "Yes. Yes, Alex, I was. About your _pot smoking, rapist brother." _

"Yes, I know it was Gavin," he waved it off, as if it were a fly that meant nothing to his wolf-might. Oh, his elevator is stuck on the fourth level of a twelve story building today.

"Really? Are you sure? Because, I think that the neurons in your brain might not be connecting right now, and that's why you're acting all 'chill'." I was really worried for him at this point, sex dream be damned.

"No! It's all connecting, trust me," he shivered. "The whole 'Gavin' part is just nasty. And creepy. The nat-" I cut him off with my mouth. Relief poured through me as my lips worked against his. "Um…" he started after I pulled away.

"The nat?" I prompted him.

"Yeah… The whole reason I'm mostly okay with it is because, for the first six to nine months, our pituitary glands are all out of whack, and your hormones are kind of crazy. It's also why you get sweaty really easily in the beginning," He added.

"…Wonderful. At least it's normal." _And, what grade did he get in biology?_

"Yeah, hehe, it was just a matter of time." he laughed nervously. "And, erm, to be honest with you… never mind."

"What? To be honest with me, what? Alex! I need to know what else is going to happen!"

Pause. _The world is filling just up with gay babies today._ "If you have dreams about a chick or two, that's pretty normal too." _Excuse me?_ "Not that I expect that to happen. Normally, after we imprint, we only have those kinds of dreams about the imprintee."

"But, we aren't imprinted on each other any- Hey! You're having nasty dreams about me?"

"No, no; they aren't nasty at all! And, they've slowed down quite a lot. It's better than Quil, or Sam…" he cringed against my glare. "But, you're right; maybe that's why you had one about Gavin…" he pondered.

"I'm going to take a shower. And when I come out, you'll only be having dreams that are filled with pretty ponies and rainbows."

**

* * *

**

**J: So, there's a bit of a lemon. Yums. If you have an idea to stick in a chapter, go ahead and shout it out; are ears are fuzzy, so make it BOLD!  
That's all for now, loves.**

**IBD: I'm having a secret review war with J... don't tell! If you get me more reviews than her by the time we end this story, you'll be in the sequel! Not just a minor part either! You'll be in AT LEAST three chapters. woo. So help??**


End file.
